Open, Gate of The Ghost King!
by Quiet.catastrophe
Summary: When Erza Gets Lucy a new key for her birthday, She summons the One and Only; Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo. This Plot does Not belong to me, Rated T for language, OC's Belong to me. (Some characters are OOC.) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Open, Gate of the Ghost King!**

 **Now, I suspect that some introductions are in order. Hi, this is Catastrophe, Previously known as Jackie Frost or Luna Dragneel. Catastrophe, Cookie or Celeste is fine. Many chapters are being revised, rewritten and then reposted. Changes are being made to the characters, plot and quite a few other things. A few different ocs, a few new ones are being added and some are being deleted all together. Lex and Lucille are two of the OCs I am deleting, though I doubt they will be the only ones. I will include in another chapter the ocs I am now going to include, since they will not be in this chapter.**

 **And of course, I also read fanfiction like the rest of you. The Demigods being keys thing isn't originally my idea, so I won't take ANY credit for it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson. They belong to Uncle Rick and Sensei Hiro Mashima.**

 **If I have something I want to note on at the end of the chapter, I will use an asterisk.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a typical day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Loud, rowdy and in disorder; Natsu had thrown Gray into a wall, Cana was drinking all of the booze, Elfman was yelling 'Man' and jumping into whichever fight he wanted, And Lucy and Happy were hiding under the counter, trying to avoid getting hit by any stray bodies or furniture.

Suddenly, a member of the guild burst through the front door, shouting "She's back!" Everyone froze, and in the sudden silence, they could hear footsteps.

And not just any old footsteps.

They were _Erza's_ footsteps.

That was all it took for everyone to get their act together. Natsu and Gray hugged each other, fear evident on their faces, their bodies trembling. Elfman took a seat, pretending like he had previously been in conversation with Lisanna, and not punching anyone who got in his way. Cana threw her barrel of booze and got off the table, acting very interested in her cards.

And Once again, the Guild Hall doors flew open. Everyone held their breaths, hoping that Erza didn't choose to pick on them today.

The Redhead looked around, her eyes searching for a certain, blonde member of the guild. "Lucy!" Yelled the knight, causing the celestial wizard to Jump, turning towards her. "y-Yes, Erza?!" She answered, a weak smile placed on her face. Erza stepped closer, then smiled triumphantly. "I got your birthday present! And I can bet it's better than Natsu's!" She declared, placing her hands on her hips.

July 1st, Lucy's birthday, had been a few days ago. Everyone in the guild of Fairy Tail had been racing to get a good present for their friend. Gray's gift had been a pen with ink that never ran out, so Lucy could freely write her novels. Natsu had gotten her favorite book signed by the author. This had also been Erza's idea, but once she saw Natsu had done the same, she went off on a job, insisting that she could not copy him. Lucy didn't know what the reward was, but Erza promised she would love it.

"Oh-! Erza, you really didn't have to go all this way just to-" Lucy tried, but Erza interrupted her before she could finish. "It's a new type of celestial key." Said Erza, her tone doing nothing to hide her smugness.

Lucy gasped, the shock evident on her face. "SERIOUSLY?! I didn't know there was a new series! I didn't hear anything about it from my spirits! Can you give it to me?! I mean- Please?" She added, realizing how her answer may have come off as rude, especially since Erza had gone on a job just to get her this key. However, Erza did not seem bothered with that fact at All. The knight simply laughed and handed it to her.

The key was pitch black, with a skull as the headpiece, and black Crystal in Its eye sockets. Lucy stared at it in awe. "Kinda creepy looking, ain't it?" Said Natsu, eyeing it suspiciously. Lucy glared at him, holding the key to her chest. "So? Don't judge a book by its cover!" Lucy scolded, scoffing at him. She wanted to test it out immediately, and looked at Erza for permission. "Go on!" Stated the Knight. "It's your key now, after all!"

Lucy smiled brightly, and cleared her throat, a serious expression taking over her face. "I call upon Thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits! And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the Gate!" The moment she had finished, the room turned 10 degrees colder, and all the light in the room faded.

"The Hell's going on? I can't see a thing!" Yelled Natsu, as rowdy as ever. "Do you ever shut up?" Gray shouted back in response, and then the _clunk_ of armor as Erza slammed both of them into her breastplate. "Quiet!"

From the shadows, A figure rose. The shadows then dissipated to reveal a teen. He had messy, shaggy black hair, obsidian eyes, pale skin, and a skinny, yet muscular build. He had a pitch black sword attached to a chain belt, Black jeans, a simple black t-shirt with a skull on it, and a black leather jacket.

The others stared at him, their heads tilted. He didn't look very much like a celestial spirit at all. In fact, had Lucy not summoned him from a key, they would have suspected he was just some regular mage. Lucy ended up staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, so He made the first move.

He bowed deeply, causing his hair to cover his face. "Hello, Mistress." He said. Lucy broke out of her awe-struck trance, lifting her hands up and shaking them dismissively. "Ah- You don't have to call me that! Lucy is fine. And you don't have to bow, either." The Ghost King nodded stiffly, and stood.

"What's your name?" Asked Lucy gently, beaming at him. He brushed his bangs away from his face. "Nico Di Angelo. Nico is fine." He responded, shrugging her shoulders. He glanced around at the other Fairy Tail members, who were still unabashedly staring at him.

Romeo was the first to speak up, crossing his arms over his chest. The young child seemed unimpressed. "How old are you, anyway?" He asked bluntly. "You don't look too old." Nico looked at Romeo, arching an eyebrow. "I'm 18.". He stated flatly. Lucy looked at him strangely. Spirits were typically far, far older than that- Maybe that was just his approximate age. She shook her head; No use dwelling on something like that, anyway! "Right, so onto our contract. When are you available?" Nico ran a hand through his hair. "Everyday, 24/7, whenever you need me." He answered promptly, staring into her eyes. It felt somewhat unnerving, like he was staring into her soul, somehow. "A-Ah...Okay...And are there others like you? I didn't hear about a new series of Keys, or anything of the sort."

Nico sagged, as if the weight of her question manifested physically onto his shoulders. "Yeah, I don't reckon you would have." He mutters, scoffing a bit. "This new 'series', as you called it, was dubbed the Greek Keys. There are 12 in total, including myself. Some more powerful than others, but all of them are equally strong." He says, and then sighed. "They're my friends." Lucy stared at him, then beamed brightly. "Oh! Do you have an idea of where their keys might be, then? So we can find your friends!" Nico shook his head sadly. "I don't. I'm sorry. If it's too much of a burden for you, you don't-" "Nonsense, it's really no trouble at all!" Interrupted Lucy, giving him another bright smile. She did want to help him, and she also found happiness in the fact that she was going to receive some new keys.

Nico blinked, a little surprised. Then he mustered up a small smile, bowing once more. "Thank you. I'll take my leave." He said, and with that he vanished into the shadows.

The guild was surprisingly silent once Nico Di Angelo had taken his leave. "I got a funny feeling about that guy…" Said Gray, frowning. He rubbed his chin, thinking. "He seemed so moody and depressed, such a downer…" Said Natsu, crossing his arms. Lucy smacked him in the back of his head. "That's my spirit youre talking about, y'know!" She said, glaring. "And he's probably just sad he hasn't seen his friends or something! Don't judge him!"

"However, Gray does have a point." commented Makarov. Lucy jumped about 10 feet in the air. She had no idea the master had even been paying attention to their discussion. "Something about him….He isn't a mage, but not exactly human, either. And after years of staying the same, why would the celestial world suddenly add 11 more keys?" He added, scratching the top of his head. Lucy frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. She knew That Master had a point, though.

"But Gramps, if hes not human, then-"

"What is he?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **I had never actually planned on making this more than just an introduction, I just wanted to revise it because It wasn't that great to begin with. Chapters will probably become longer and more refined as I revise them before I begin working on new chapters. And as mentioned above There are a few characters/OCs I'll remove or change to suit the story. And obviously a lot of characters will seem OOC, since I could probably never envision the characters as good as Uncle Rick or Hiro Mashima. Each chapter will be edited and revised, then uploaded as soon as possible. I seem to at least have a muse for this, so it should be relatively easy for me to edit existing chapters.**

 **And of course, I must figure out where the story will be going before I can actually keep going. Please be patient with me :) I have to figure out where I ORIGINALLY wanted the story to go, and then edit it to suit my current writing style and the new storyline.**

 **Thanks, My Stars.**

 **-Celeste**


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoyed This chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy spent the weeks after unsuccessfully trying to find the other 11 Greek Keys. She had said she was going to do her best to try and find them, but with no clues, it proved to be nearly impossible. She had summoned Nico quite a few times, to ask him more questions about him and his friends, and to learn more about the powers Nico possessed. Nico had given her a coy smirk in response, and told her "Patience. You will learn once you have summoned me to fight. Next question." She had gotten somewhat annoyed, but she left it alone. It was easy enough for her to find Jobs in order to test him, anyway. He also didn't tell her exactly what 'Greek' meant. The word was foreign to her, so she made a note to ask Levy when she had gotten back from her job.

After further discussing with Nico, he once again confirmed that his friends were spread out randomly, so they could easily be at opposite ends of the continent. He did however, assure her that it was not a possibility that any of them got to any other continents. Which meant Lucy did not have to go abroad at any time. But he still didn't know exactly where they were, which troubled Lucy greatly. It may have seemed greedy of her, but she wanted to find all 12 Greek keys before anyone else did. She also felt like it would be most beneficial to Nico, as well, to have all his friends by his side. She had been having little luck, until Mirajane had suggested one of the newest jobs on the board, with a 'Mystery reward.' She knew it was far-fetched, but she also knew it was possible that it would give her a lead as to where the other Greek keys were.

The location was a small village, which had been experiencing abnormal weather and foreign monsters. The monsters were now in their town square, while the villagers had evacuated for their own safety. They wanted the monsters dead in order to reclaim their home. She thought it seemed pretty simple, and decided it was good enough to test out Nico's powers, as well. "Well, I'll be going!" She called, as she left the Guild hall. The Blonde set off, hope blossoming in her soul.

 _'Don't worry, Nico. I'll find all your friends.'_

 **Flashback . . .**

 _"Surely, There is a better way. There has to be something else we can do. This can't be the only option." Said Will, staring at the Pale son of Hades. "There isn't." Nico snapped, then immediately felt regret as he did. He had been on edge ever since the incident. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had been angry for the last month or so. He was bloodthirsty, itching to get his chance at revenge. And, guilt, as well. Out of all his friends he had gotten lucky. He hadn't even been touched, not even glanced at. She had left him saying "The pain of your friends will be quite enough to make you suffer, as well." Anyone else may have felt grateful._

 _Nico felt horrible, knowing that he should be suffering with his friends, too._

 _Percy Jackson, admired by all, known as the Hero of Olympus, reduced to a mere shell of his old self. The cursed wounds on his body constantly reopened, causing the Son of Poseidon to go through immense pain until the healers could fix them. Percy couldn't even recognize them anymore; His sea-green eyes were dull and void of life, and all he reacted to was pain. Otherwise, he would stare blankly at the wall, or whatever was in front of him. He didn't respond to his name, not to touch, he only ever opened his mouth when they were feeding him. He hadn't been speaking at all._

 _However, Annabeth had been like Nico, no permanent injuries, but many mental scars added to her collection. She never left Percy's side unless she was forced to by the Healers in the infirmary. She had dark, raccoon like bags under her eyes. And her grey eyes were always tinged with red, proof that she had been crying when no one was looking at her, when she was alone. But in front of Percy, she showed no weakness. She was strong, brave, patient for the both of them. Her eyes, while tired, held eternal patience for him. Even if she called his name and didn't respond. Even if she told him stories and he had no reaction. Even if she held his hand and hi 1111s was limp in hers. Even if his eyes were as dead as a porcelain dolls, and could only stare at what was directly in front of him._

 _And even if he didn't tell him, Nico could tell how much Will was suffering, too. When everyone's eyes were on him, when people were looking at him for comfort, he was smiling. He was a ray of sunshine, he was the brightness people needed to restore their faith. But this meant he couldn't show weakness, not in front of them._

 _So when no one was looking, the weight of what had happened weighed him down. He hunched over, his smile dropped, and for once, he didn't look as positive as he had always been. He had dark circles under his eyes, because the nightmares woke him up in the middle of the night and prevented him from going back to sleep. His wounds were not cursed, they were not as bad as Percy's, but they were delicate. They would often reopen in his sleep, when he thrashed around. And Still, he had not told Nico. Nico had only found out because he caught another child of Apollo getting rid of bloodstained sheets; Considering Will was the only one injured in the Cabin, it didn't take long to figure out who it was._

 _Leo, Thalia, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, The Stoll Twins, all in agony because of his idiocy. He hated himself, and he despised Athanasia Avramidi. He hated how he played them like fools, and destroyed some of the greatest heroes of the generation. He hated how she taunted him in his dreams, forcing him to relive his mistakes over and over. He wanted revenge. He wouldn't be satisfied until she was dead. He wouldn't be satisfied until He killed her himself. He sighed, Looking at Will._

 _"I've done everything I could think of. I've looked into every other option, and this is the only way I can see us even having a chance. " Nico Argued, shaking his head. Will looked Nico in the eyes, saw the hatred and fire burning in his eyes. He knew it would be useless trying to convince the son of Hades otherwise. He gulped, standing. "Are you certain you know what you're doing?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Nico laughed, dryly. "Yes. I wouldn't do it, unless I did. I'm not stupid."_

 _Will nodded. Nico leaned up and kissed him, Cold lips against warm ones, Nico's pale skin against Will's Tan complexion. But Nico quickly pulled away. He knew if he stayed a second longer, with Will, he would end up staying, and changing his mind._

 _Without a second glance, Nico stepped into the shadow of a tree. And just like that, The son of Hades vanished into the shadows._

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Till next time, My shining stars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson, they belong to Rick Riordan And Hiro Mashima.**

The monsters currently inhabiting the Town's Square were foreign to Lucy. She had been a Fairy Tail Mage for a long time, but on all the jobs she had went on with Team Natsu, she had never seen….whatever these were. She hesitated, slightly, as she chose Nico's key. Maybe, in some way, It was related to the new series of keys.

She scoffed, shaking her head. _'What do monsters have to do with keys, anyway? I think I'm paranoid…'_ She thought, dejectedly. She rolled her eyes at herself, then lifted the black key.

"Open, Gate of the Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo!"

The same darkness spread over the area, and Lucy shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. From the shadows rose Nico. He had a sleeveless black shirt, and ripped jeans, although the chain belt and black sword were still the same. His hair was tied back in order to keep it from his face. His endless black eyes probably had more secrets than Lucy could imagine. Shattered, hurt, and yet determined. It was rather eerie, to Lucy.

 _'I really need to stop thinking about him like this. It's not good to be suspicious, all the time.'_ She thought, cringing. Nico rose his eyebrow at her, unimpressed. Lucy laughed nervously, shifting on her feet. "You called, Lucy?" Lucy nodded her head, then pointed towards the Town Square. "It's a long shot, but do you know what those...things, are?" She asked, peering at him. He followed her finger, and then smirked. "Yes, in fact, I do." He said, flatly, turning towards her.

"Empousai; Female vampires." He said, unsheathing his sword. Without another word, He sprinted towards the group, his sword at his side. Lucy gasped. "Nico!" She shouted, about to summon another spirit, but then stopped cold. Nico had jumped right into the group of them, taking out two of them on the spot. Every time one tried to scratch him or hurt him, Nico would disappear into the shadows, and appear behind them, then stab them with his sword. Within a matter of minutes, he had taken out the entire group, leaving Lucy to Gape at him. "I-..." She tried, but trailed off. He walked back to her, attaching his sword to his belt again. At her reaction, he smirked slyly. He bowed his head, and with that, Nico disappeared back into his realm.

 _'He's strong..'_ She thought, replaying the fight in her head. He was fast, as well. At times her eyes had trouble keeping up with him, and would lose him among the group of monsters. She sighed, shaking her head. She felt like there were a lot more questions she should be asking Nico. But she got a feeling that the pale boy wouldn't answer any of them. She huffed, going back to the villagers makeshift safe house, in order to collect her reward.

 **With the Demigod(s). . .**

Nico walked through the white halls, his expression grim but determined. The hallways all looked the same, and it was easy to get lost. It had taken Nico awhile to get a grip on the layout of the place, but within a few minutes he had entered the hall of the gods, and was standing in front of the 12 Olympians, plus Hestia and Hades. He bowed deeply, but Zeus did not have the patience to acknowledge it.

"Have you any idea what you have done, Son of Hades?!" He boomed, the magnitude of his voice shaking the entire room. Nico stood up, brushing off his clothes. He looked rather indifferent to the God of Thunder's anger. "Yes, I do. I saved us all from a war we couldn't win." he answered simply, his dark eyes staring at Zeus.

"But You didn't save us. You just transported the battle elsewhere." Poseidon pointed out. "And not to mention," Interjected Athena, "You ended up dragging us and many of our children into this alternate universe."

Nico nodded. "Bringing you was unintentional. Bringing the demigods was. But even so, I brought her out of her territory. That gives us time. And here, in this alternate universe, we can get help." He finished, placing a hand on his hips. Ares scoffed.

"Help from where? Not that blonde bimbo, surely?" He demanded. The blonde comment earned himself a glare from Athena. Ares gulped and backed down, but did not take back his statement.

"This 'blonde' may be our only hope. Lucy and her guild are powerful. All possess some sort of magical power, unlike in our world. Their raw power alone could drastically change the outcomes."

Hades grimaced. "I can see where you were trying to go with this, Nico. But you took a big risk in doing this. You couldn't control who was dragged along with you, and you weren't even certain that you would land in the right world."

"And," Added Artemis, crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't know where the other demigods have gone. We can't locate them because these keys, they shroud their demigod aura-" "Excuse the interruption, but that is the reason I chose the keys in the first place." Nico argued. "I mean no offense, My Lady, but If monsters began picking up my friends it would make my mission much harder."

"But would that even work?" Questioned Hephaestus. All heads in the room snapped to him. "I mean, if I'm assuming correctly. If the pink haired kid tried to summon a spirit using one of Lucy's keys, he wouldn't be able to."

"You're right." Said Nico, Shrugging. "You need her magic, and I think spirits only respond to their contract holders."

"There you go, then!" Said Hephaestus. "The monsters cannot summon the demigods or take them out of their keys, therefore they can't physically harm them."

"But if they figure out that they could damage the key, it's over." Said Hermes, frowning. "Nico himself has said that if they key is damaged, or even broken, the hero inside may never be seen again. There's still a risk "

"Regardless of what we do, there'll be a risk. But it's better to actually try and succeed than to sit here and wait." Nico insisted, his eyes burning with determination.

Hestia spoke up from her place next to the fireplace, her head tilted to the side. "It is best to let the boy try." She said, smiling gently. "He is determined. He will not fail."

Zeus grumbled. "If one of those demigods die, Son of Hades-" "I will take full responsibility, I know. I will find them." He said. He bowed one last time, before exiting the room, leaving the gods to their own discussions.

He would have to find his friends, and _soon_.

 _ **Author's notes**_

 **Celestial Spirits:**

 **Percy- Gate of the Sea Prince**

 **Annabeth-Gate of the Tactician**

 **Piper-Gate of the Love Goddess**

 **Frank-Gate of the Animal King**

 **Hazel-Gate of the Gem Queen**

 **Will-Gate of The Healer**

 **Calypso-Gate of the Imprisoned Deity**

 **Clarisse-Gate of the Warrior**

 **Nico-Gate of the Ghost King**

 **Jason-Gate of the Sky Prince**

 **Leo-Gate of the Fire Bearer**

 **Jaxon-Gate of Death's Heir**

 **Until Next time, My Shining Stars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I do Not Own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan.**

Lucy was still distracted when she got to the Village's square, where the Chieftain and the Villagers were waiting. They cheered when they saw her. She gave them a small smile as she approached the chieftain. He gave her an expression of gratitude. "I know this isn't much, but it's all we could afford to give you. It was found recently before monsters started roaming the borders of our village." He handed her a firetruck red key, with a large Greek Ω symbol at the end. She gave him a big smile. "Thank you! This is more than I could ask for." She gave him a bow and walked away.

 _Leo_

 _It's Dark. And cold._

 _Where am I…?_

 _I'm in some sort of trance, like Sleeping Beauty…_

 _There was this sudden burst of light, and then…_

 _I was here. In a sea of endless darkness. I can hear Lex, sometimes too._

 _But I can't see him. It frightens me a little. I've been here for weeks, I think_

 _Maybe days. I haven't been keeping track of the time, to be honest._

 _I think I'm in a key. Nico said something about this… A plan? But my mind wasn't right. Athelia_ _made damn sure of_ _ **that.**_ _But Still. Why would Nico put me in a key? Is this even a key? How does one even_ _ **get in**_ _a key? And if I'm in a key…_

 _How can I get out? And the others…?_

 _I'm so unsure about this whole thing. I know so little about it. It freaks me out._

 _But I remember Nico saying something like 'You may have to wait…Blah blah blah…. Be patient.'_

 _So I guess I can do that. I'll wait._

 _I just don't know for how much longer._

 **Lex**

 **Something's wrong.**

 **Call it intuition. But I feel like if everything was okay, I wouldn't have been in some endless sleep, wouldn't be in a sea of darkness, only** ** _occasionally_** **hearing my brother's voice when he** ** _should_** **be right next to me, with no way of seeing anything around me, and no way of getting out if something wasn't wrong.**

 **Maybe I'm just paranoid. Leo always did say I was a bit uptight.**

 **But in my defense, Athelia** ** _did_** **break my mind. Completely and utterly shattered it. But it doesn't matter. I guess I** ** _was_** **overprotective of my little brother. He's the only family I had- Sorry,** ** _have_** **left.**

 **Which leads me to why I can't see him, and only hear him.**

 **I've been with him my whole life. All 20 Years of his life. Of** ** _my_** **life. Being apart, or getting separated is scary for us.**

 **Or it could just be me.**

 **But I don't believe that either. When Leo speaks, he always sounds nervous. Jittery. Triggered.**

 **What did you do, Nico?**

 **No. I don't blame you for Athelia. That was on** ** _all_** **of us. Not just you. But I know you blame yourself for it. You led the mission. You were the Leader. You're responsible.**

 **But you weren't.**

 **So, I guess I'll go back to my eternal slumber.**

 **I can wait, just a little while longer.**

~Fairy Tail~

When Lucy came back from her mission, she opened the Guild Hall Doors happily, only to be met with a flying chair. She yelped and dived the other way, landing on The Unfortunate Happy, who was eating fish. "L…Lu…. Lucy…Can…Heavy…. Need…Breath…" "Sorry, Happy!" Lucy got up, and Happy flew into the air, gasping. "God! Out of all the people you chose to fall on, you pick the small cat?" Said Happy, Sobbing into his hands. Lucy rubbed his back. "I really am Sorry, Happy…. I'll buy you some fish later, Okay?" Happy perked up immediately. "Really?!" He said, his eyes glittering excitedly. She laughed and nodded. "Yeah." Happy hugged her. "I forgive you!" He then let go and flew off to support Nast in the daily Nastu and Grey fight. She looked at her new key curiously. _'I wonder who this'll be? Aw, I can't wait to try it out, but I want Nastu and the Others to see who it is too…. But those two idiots won't stop fighting unless Erza…That's it!'_ Lucy walked up to Erza and whispered "Erza, I heard that Either Nastu or Gray ate your strawberry cake." Erza turned mad in an instant, and stomped off before even confirming if it was true. She joined the brawl, and soon Gray and Nastu lay in a heap, hugging each other and shivering before the mighty Titania. _"Now which one of you fools ate my strawberry cake?!"_ Before she could kill the both of them, Lucy intercepted and handed Erza a plate of her favorite cake. "Oh, Sorry, silly me Erza, I guess I didn't see it there. I guess they didn't eat it after all." Lucy rapped her knuckles against her own head, pointing out her own mistake. Erza took the cake and happily sat. "So, how'd the mission go, Luce?" Asked Nastu after he recovered. "It went great! I got a Greek Key!" She exclaimed, no longer able to hold back. "Really?!" Said Nastu, whose reaction was similar to that of a small child. Lucy laughed. "Yeah. The Chieftain gave it to me for my reward." She showed them the key. "Do you know who it is?" Asked Gray, Who, like always, had stripped off his clothes. "Gray, Your clothes!" Called Cana from the Other table. Gray looked down and cursed. "Shit!" He went around looking for his clothing. Nastu snorted, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course. Anyways, here goes!" She stood, and in a clear voice, said; "Open, Gate of The Fire-Bearers, Lex and Leo!"

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Leo & Lex**

 _Who called me?_

 _Someone…said my name?_

 _It sounds nice…_

 _But, I'm so sleepy…._

 ** _"_** ** _Wake Up!"_**

 _Who is that?_

 ** _"_** ** _For the love of Hades! Wake up, Tool Boy!"_**

 _…_

 _Nico...?_

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't save you so that you could stay in Eternal Sleep. Get the hell up!"_**

 _Shut up, Death Boy! I can wake up just fine, without your help!_

 _Watch me!_

~In The Guild Hall~

The room's temperature increased by at least ten degrees. First, embers formed two circles on the ground. Then, Flames rose, higher and higher, until they were a few inches above Lucy's head*. When the flames died away, two figures stood there with their eyes closed. They both had brown, unruly curly hair, and elf-like ears. They were lean and fit, with a few scars crisscrossing their bronzed arms. They had tool-belts around their waists, as well as two hammers made of crystals that changed colors in the light.

Then, one of them opened his eyes.

Lucy tilted her head. He blinked at her. Then he looked at the other boy who appeared with him. "Leo." He prodded his shoulder. Leo opened his eyes. They both turned towards her. He looked up and down. "You aren't Nico." He decided. Lex snorted. "I think that was a bit obvious. But he _is_ right." He looked at Lucy. "Sorry, But I don't believe we've met." He gave her a small, forced smile he used on adults, back when he and Leo were on the run.

Lucy shook herself out of her shock. "Oh! Right. Hi. I'm Lucy." "Hi, Lucy." They chorused. "Oh! Speaking of which, have you seen an emo guy walk around here? About, this tall - " He gestured around 1-2 inches above his own head. "-Has this skull ring, really creepy-looking black sword, black eyes, etc…" "Oh! You mean Nico?" Said Erza. "He's another One of Lucy's Spirits." Their smiles faded slightly; So Nico's plan worked. "Oh…Right." Said Leo. "Are you twins?" Asked Nastu. Lex glanced at him, then looked up at his hair. His grin widened. "Woah! Is that your natural hair color? That's awesome!" Nastu grinned, and gave Gray an 'I'm better than you' look. Leo looked at Gray. He got closer and touched his arm. Then he took his hand away quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows. Then he looked at Lex. "He's too cold." Gray narrowed his eyes. "Obviously. I'm an Ice Mage." Leo lifted his hands in surrender. Lex looked at Lucy. "Where's Nico?" He asked a little forcefully. Lucy jumped, and fingered the black, skull key. Lex eyed her. "I'm Guessing that's where Nico is?" He said flatly. Lucy nodded, her eyebrow furrowed. "Can you call him for us?" Asked Leo.

"However it is that you do it…." Muttered Lex under his breath. Lucy gave them both a strange look before calling out "Open, Gate of The Ghost King, Nico!" Lex and Leo watched as Nico once again, appeared from the shadows. The twins gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Di Angelo." Said Leo. "What have you done?"

 **The End~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I've left you on a cliffy! And Yeah, they're mad. Why? Because they specifically said to not help them, to not include them in any plans. They feel betrayed. I know. I'm cruel.**

 **Until Next Time, My Lovely Snowflakes~!**

 **~Jackie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
** **Haaaai Guys! I'm starting school in 2 days** ** _CRI_** **So Most of my stories may be on hiatus. Or They may just be updated slowly. Sorry!**

Nico sighed. "I did what I had to do." "Did what you had to do, or did what we _specifically_ told you _not_ to do?" Countered Leo. Nico gave him a cool stare. "So sorry, but last time I remembered, the last thing you said to me was 'It wasn't your fault.'" " _That_ wasn't your fault. This is 100% on you." Said Leo scornfully. Lex simply stood there with a blank expression on his face. "And dying at the hands of the enemy, oh sure, that totally makes your sacrifices look-"Nico began, but he shut up when a giant fire hand grabbed him. Lex leveled him with a look. "Not here." Leo began to protest, but Lex gave him a hard look. "Not. Here." He bit out, and swirled his hand up, making all 3 disappear in a fury of flames. **(Author's note: When I say swirled, think of Rumpelstiltskin in Once Upon a Time.)**

Lucy ended up gaping at the spot where they were, before shaking herself out of her shock. "You'd think they'd act a bit more…. nice to each other? When Nico first told us, it seemed as if they were all really close." Said Erza, her eyebrows furrowed. "But they looked as if they wanted to kill each other." Said Gray, his expression an obvious look of confusion. "Maybe something happened in the past?" Suggested Nastu. "That's the most likely idea…. We should give them time. We don't want to provoke them further." Said Erza, with a thoughtful look on her face. Lucy sighed. "I don't know what's going on…And it really annoys me as much as it scares me." Nastu gave her a grin and swung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find out soon." Lucy mustered a smile.

"Yeah. I Guess so."

 **~~~~~~~~Demigods~~~~~~**

Leo was pacing the room, which was quite large, but only consisted of a black bed, a desk made of dark cherry wood, and a map of the Kingdom of Fiore attached to the south wall.

Lex was sitting on Nico's bed, keeping an eye on his brother and on the dark figure leaning on the wall – Nico, who was leaning against the wall of the dimly lit room, a calculating expression on his face.

"So you're telling me you brought us to another _world_ entirely?" Said Leo, slowing his pacing a fraction to glance at Nico. "For the 2nd time. _Yes._ "He replied impatiently, crossing his arms even tighter over his chest. "And, what exactly are we going to do while we find everyone – and mind you, I still haven't forgiven you for the fact that you sent Calypso away for the _second_ time, and I have to find her _all over again._ ""Calm down, Fire Freak." Lex muttered under his breath darkly. Leo turned his glare on his brother. "You're not the only one suffering, you know. Or are you so blinded by your anger that you've forgotten I've lost Lucille too?" Leo huffed and began pacing again. "That doesn't change the fact that he transported us to a place we know _nothing_ of, for a war we'll probably lose-""If I may, I'd like to remind you that the people here, who, thanks to you, are probably suspicious of us now, are more powerful than we could ever hope to be."

"Not more powerful than Percy. Or Zeus. Or Gods forbid, Erebus!" Said Leo, a bit of hysteria creeping into his voice. " _Leo! ¡Cállate!"_ Shouted Lex, launching up from the bed to face his brother. "We know what situation we're in, we know who we're up against, and _for Fuck's Sake,_ could you just _man up_ and stop running away for once?! And Let me give you a nice reminder; _We're supposed to be dead!_ And now that we're back, I'm not going to be a damn coward, and if _Gods forbid_ you continue to run away or I will shove this hammer up your- "

"Enough, _hijo_. "Said a voice from the doorway. "Zeus knows you have a right to be angry." Hephaestus came lumbering through and into the room, and Leo wondered how he didn't hear him before. _'Lex's shouting must've drowned it out.'_ He thought dryly, and a bit sadly; He hadn't been yelled at this mad since he was possessed and blew up New Rome… Thinking of the months his brother ignored and mocked him made him realize how much he _needed_ his brother*. He grimaced as he realized how much of a child he must've sounded; He was 20**, not 12. He bowed before his father, his mind like a swirling vortex. "Father." Said the Twins simultaneously. "Rise. The Gods have asked for an audience. I'd be careful. You two don't exactly have the politest manner of speaking, and Zeus is still itching to thunder The Son of Hades into smithereens; Since he can't do that, I'm sure anyone will do."

Lex sighed as he rose. He noticed Hephaestus giving him a hard look, and his face dropped. _'We'll talk about this later.'_ His face said, quite clearly. He twirled his thumbs, he was _not_ anxious to hear a lecture from his godly parent.

Still, he followed Leo and Nico to the 'Throne room.'

It was a painfully silent journey.

When they arrived, Hephaestus left them and took his place on his throne. The 3 demi-gods took the silence to assess each and every one of the gods in the room.

Zeus was particularly fuming; sparks flew off his arms every once in a while, and his eyes were stormy and furious. He gripped his thunder bolt so hard his knuckles were white.

Poseidon seemed to be more…s _ubdued_ then his brother, thought there were signs that showed he worried for Percy (With a twinge of Guilt, Leo realized that he had only thought of _himself_ ; He had forgotten about his friends, and the Other gods whose children were yet to be found.) His eyes were stormy as well; with worry and grief, not anger, and his lips were pressed into a firm line.

Athena, on the other side, was as expressionless as marble – _'And Just as cold.'_ Thought Nico ruefully. Indeed, the wisdom goddess showed no signs that he was worried for her daughter.

"Sons of Hephaestus." Said Zeus. His grip had not lessened. "We are… _pleased_ at your safe return home."

"Forgive me for my curiosity, but how was it to be inside a key?" Asked Athena, interrupting her father, who seemingly, was about to explode. Lex stiffened slightly, but answered her question with a flat tone. "It was like being trapped in a sea of endless darkness, with no one by your side and no way out." Athena's eyes widened a fraction before she resumed her normal expression.

"Now. Sons of Hephaestus, Answer me. Did you agree to the plan of Nico Di Angelo?"

"Father, I don't think they're in a right state of mind to-" Artemis began to argue, but Zeus held up a hand to stop her. "Silence, Artemis. Let the boy speak."

Leo's eyes darkened considerably, and Lex was shaking with anger.

They both took a breath.

"No, in fact, we did _not_ agree to this plan, nor couldn't there have been a way to agree to _anything,_ considering our punishment was to be driven to the brink of insanity. But you forgot about that, didn't you? Didn't even seemed like you cared, you know, when two of your children were terribly injured. Did you even know?" Zeus' face reddened, but they were far from done.

"Didn't really seem like _any_ of you cared really, of course, you all, with the exception of maybe Poseidon, don't care for your individual children, no, you have more, because we're just _pawns_ you can replace when needed, you never _really_ cared, you're only interested in us when it's convenient for you, when you need a monster to be killed or a war to be won, or perhaps a titan lord to be defeated?"

"Now hold on there-" Began Zeus, but he was drowned out.

"But of course, Aphrodite won't know that Piper lost her arm-" The Love Goddess' eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

"And obviously, Athena won't know that Annabeth nearly lost her leg, and her eyesight as well-" Athena's mask slipped into an expression of horror.

"And _obviously,_ No one cared about Will and his cursed wounds, no, Apollo didn't give a _damn_ about that, made Nico and his _other_ children care for him, didn't he?"

Apollo's face reddened.

"And I could go on and on! Conner and Travis? Barely survived, lucky that they're even _in_ a damn key right now, somewhere out there but still _alive_ because Athelia nearly tortured the two to death, And Jason, poor guy, had to relive all of his fears and nightmares, and there's no cure for that – He was in a state of shock, from what _we_ could hear, in our state of insanity. Did you know? Bunker 9 – The same Bunker 9 that we became counselors of and my _siblings,_ you know, had to build us a special facility – Which was the polite name they gave it for _insane asylum_ so we didn't 'accidently' kill ourselves or hurt others. But no! Go on with your lies! So _NO,_ Zeus, Almighty king who can't rule a kingdom properly if he tried-""Enough, _Mijo._ You've said enough." Said Hephaestus forcefully, rising from his throne and walking over to them. He grabbed them by the shirts, surprising them both, and dragged them out of the room carelessly.

He pulled them into a room, and roughly shoved them away. They fell on their behinds, disoriented and still quite angry, and looked up at their father. "What is it?" Asked Leo quietly, hunching forward, suddenly looking like a vulnerable 8-year-old rather than a war-hardened 20-year-old. "I won't say you aren't correct. But I think you took it too far. Both of you." Said the Blacksmith quietly. "But if I'm honest, I don't believe the gods will change. They've been doing it like this for centuries. And it's not easy to change someone." Lex sighed. "I…We…We both know. But it's just…before we were, you know…" He did the universal sign for crazy. "We saw, you know, glimpses of them from time to time. And it just…" "It pained us to see them like that.' Said Leo, his voice cracking. "the Greatest War heroes of the century, or at least, of their generation, reduced to shells? I mean…' His voice trailed off, then he whispered quietly. "Piper lost an arm dad. An _arm._ We… To be honest, I'm not even sure _Athelia_ was the one to drive us crazy…Because even if we were perfectly fine…Seeing our friends like that would just…. It would _break_ us."

Hephaestus looked at his two sons for a moment; Seeing two broken, little boys rather than the 'Jokester' front they put up broke the God's heart.

So he simply just helped them up and held them close.

The God and his 2 broken sons stood in silence.

 **…**

 **Did I make you mad? Sad? Anything? Well if nothing I fucking suck at making you feel.**

 ***This is actually one of the reasons I have Lex in the first place. I hate the fact that Leo (And more characters in other books) go through everything alone…**

 ****Yes. 4 years have passed.**

 **Until next time, My lovely snowflakes!**

 **Jackie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hai!**

Nico stood in silence as Zeus fumed, the aftermath of the Valdez's Outburst. "How dare they!" He thundered, slamming his lightning bolt. "May I be excused?" Requested Nico quietly and carefully. Zeus only gave him a sharp nod, and Nico turned swiftly and walked out. The last thing he heard before closing the door was Artemis arguing that Zeus provoked them.

Nico walked straight to his room, where Leo and Lex had already arrived. They didn't speak to him, but he saw the makings of something on a desk. It looked suspiciously like a GPS system. Leo saw him looking, and spoke. "It's something that'll help us look for everyone else." Nico almost didn't recognize the voice Leo has used; It seemed so quiet and calm and…. not _Leo._ Or maybe that was Lex. _'No, definitely Leo. Lex was an inch taller.'_ Nico thought. With a start, he realized _he_ was probably the reason Leo was so subdued; He has brought them into another World, separating him and his true love… It was hard enough for Leo to find Calypso the first time. And at least _before_ he knew where she was. Nico felt himself panicking. What if they never forgave him? What if –

"Cut it out, Death Boy." Said Lex, looking over at Nico. "We _are_ still mad. But stop being depressed about it. This is just something else to get mad over, forget about, and forgive."

Nico blanched. Lex noticed his stare and cleared his throat awkwardly. "All of us had noticed that, uh, whenever something bad happened that you believed to be your fault, you'd start lamenting over it, and when you did, puddles of darkness would gather over your feet."

Nico didn't know whether to feel touched or angry. Even so, he walked over to them, looking at their project.

"Anyway I can help?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Special P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Will**

Sometimes I wonder why I exist.

And whenever I think this, I think _'Wow, sounds like something Death Boy would say.'_ But if I'm honest, I find myself thinking that a lot lately.

Take the past month, for example. Nico comes back from his mission with half-dead heroes. I try my best to fix things; heal them, make sure they were okay.

And I failed. Leo and Lex were put in the new Insane Asylum. Conner and Travis? Couldn't even reply to their own names anymore. Piper lost an arm; you can see how that could affect her. Jason lost eyesight in his right eye. Percy, suffering from PTSD. The only one even _slightly_ okay was Annabeth. Although, I don't think so. Because she lost her baby.

Silly, I knew, letting her go on that quest pregnant.

One of my many wrong choices.

And now this.

So to repeat.

Sometimes, I wonder why I exist.

Because if it's for this purpose, my life doesn't mean much at all, now does it?

 **I love you guys so much~! Mwahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **I just started middle school (Yikes!) So expect updates to come…slowly.**

 **My lovely snowflakes, you may drift along the breeze like the petals of a dead rose~**

 **…** **..Lol. Bai~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet tons of you are so pissed off at me right now. Especially since this isn't a chapter. ._. Sorry~!**

 **I've lost my muse.**

 **Instead of giving you guys half-hearted, Sucky chapters, I'm kinda just...stuck, until my muse comes back. I've been working on my own, personal stories lately. I opened a Wattpad Account with my friend, actually, and we're working on a story there. (KEyword:** ** _Working._** **)**

 **The story isn't out yet, But I'll probably tell you guys when it is. It's not a fanfiction, it's a Roleplay-turned-story sort of thing. It'll be awesome.**

 **Username is MuskianJibooty (Hello, ARMY, how ya doin'?) You can check it out whenever, but just take note that my** ** _other half_** **can be wuite strange. Stranger than me. And evil, too (Just not as evil as me. .3.)**

 **Anyways...Sorry!**

 **~Jackie**

 **(Goodbye, My Lovely Snowflakes .3.)**


	8. Um

**HOOOOOLY SHIT. I bet no one even remembers my stories. I didn't until I logged into my old account. I'm kind of cringing. My writing really wasn't as great as I told myself it was ._. damn. I really did myself dirty.**

 **I'm not really sure I'm going to rewrite these stories- I've mostly moved on and been through lots of shit and changed quite a lot.**

 **I would like to thing I'm not as cringey now...(I couldn't even fully read through any chapters, it was just THAT bad.)**

 **I might go into a rage and redo ALL of my stories eventually, but that will come with time.**

 **Until then-? I hope.**


End file.
